


Scarf Weather

by AllyC



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2516750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyC/pseuds/AllyC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It’s cold. Kagami-kun looks very warm though, so he should lend me his scarf."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarf Weather

Fingers tugged at the end of Kagami’s scarf as Kuroko looked up with those same eyes, dreary as always. “It’s cold. Kagami-kun looks very warm though, so he should lend me his scarf.” Despite the seemingly deadpan expression Kagami could see the faint glimmer to the other’s eyes that gave away nothing to anyone but him. Kagami had become fluent in Kuroko’s soft body language and frowned down at him.

“Haa? I’m warm because of the scarf. No way I’m giving it to you. Besides, look at you, you’re bundled up so much I’m surprised you can even walk. It’s not even winter yet.” Kuroko met him with a stern look before simply reaching out and jamming three fingers beneath Kagami’s rips. Doubling over with a hiss he felt the end of his scarf come taunt and pressure at his neck as the material tightened. A choked sound escaped from his throat as a hand came up to claw at the material. His eyes turned to a very contented Kuroko, who had the stolen end of the scarf and wrapped it around his own neck.

Tugging back the material Kagami stepped out of Kuroko’s range as he reclaimed his scarf. “It’s not long enough to share,” he muttered, eyes focused away as he unzipped the front of his jacket. A faint red hue painted his cheeks and Kagami looked back at Kuroko, lips pursed in some sort of determination as he held the jacket open. “C’mere.”

Before he could register Kuroko’s movements he felt the gentle warmth of the smaller boy’s back against his chest. “Kagami-kun is very wam.” A sputter left Kagami as he zipped the jacket back up out of habit. “This is warm too, but I’m afraid it is also rather hard to breathe,” came Kuroko’s muffled voice once the fabric trapped him in. “Kagami-kun probably looks like a four-legged monster now. A four-legged monster who is very bad at misdirection. People will ask questions.”

“Sh-shut up,” Kagami muttered back and let the zipper down enough that Kuroko’s head was free from the fabric, hair standing akin to that awful bed head, but still trapped against the warmth of Kagami’s chest.

That glimmer passed through those light blue eyes again, though Kagami was too busy looking everywhere but at Kuroko to see it. Perhaps even a smile graced those normally stalwart lips as, yet again, Kagami fell for Kuroko’s oldest trick. Exactly as he wanted. “Thank you,” came the soft reply as Kuroko relaxed back against the other. It wasn’t like anyone would be looking at them anyway.


End file.
